The Best Worst Day Ever
by chaomeow
Summary: Hermione and Draco are experiencing their best worst day ever. Getting turned into a cat and teaching a topic that would make third years blush, worst day ever, indeed! Dramione. Reviews are much appreciated


_Author's Note:_

_My first try at a two-shot fic. This was supposed to be a part of some story, but, alas, I don't know what story. With my many unfinished (and un-typed stories, might I add) I have no idea which story this particular "chapter" belongs to. Anyway, I decided to turn this into a two-shot. It could stand on its own._

* * *

**The Best Worst Day Ever**

"Malfoy? Malfoy!" Hermione was knocking fiercely on his door. She heard a grumble from inside and groaned. "Wake up, you stupid git!" To her, saying that sentence was a bit funny. They were together now, so why act? She didn't know herself. It took her a good 3 seconds to learn that Malfoy had opened the door and was now knocking on his chest.

"Damn it, Granger. Can I at least have nine hours of sleep?" He crossed his arms on his chest. Draco yawned and rubbed the heels of his hands in his eyes to rub the sleep off.

"Whatever! Just get change will you? It's already five past seven! We'll be late!" She groaned and ruffled her hair, clearly annoyed. It quite amused him on how an angry girl could look so appealing.

"Why? Today's nothing special." He was fixing his hair with his hands now. Hermione was getting more annoyed by the second.

"Are you daft?" Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Potion's the first period and we're going to be late! We're going to get points off and it's going to be your fault!"

"Let me get this straight," Draco said after coming back from his shower and putting on his pants and shirt. "So potions start at 7:30 when breakfast doesn't start until 8:00?" He raised an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms while doing so.

"Ye – wait, no!" She blushed at her mistake. "Nevertheless, let's get going."

"I told you. It's a good thing that you have a very smart and a very handsome boyfriend like me to keep you from having paranoid attacks." Draco smirked at her. Hermione just scoffed at him.

"Just get dressed and let's go." Before she could turn her head, Draco kissed her on the cheek.

"Good Morning to you too, love." She looked at him and smiled.

"Well, we better get going then." Draco looked back at her, he was near the portrait hole now, "Are you coming or not?"

"Wait, ferret!" Then they went off together.

---

Harry stifled a yawn while playing with his boring food and Ron, well…he gobbled all the food in his plate and put some more in.

"Honestly, Ronald, eat properly." Hermione said, taking up a spoonful of mashed potato. Then she heard Harry sigh, "Harry, what's wrong?"

He sighed again and just twirled his fork on the plate. She looked around and saw that Ginny was nowhere to be found. "Where's Ginny?" Harry just sighed gain.

Ron poked Hermione with his fork ("Merling, Ron! You could've used your finger to poke me!") and motioned it to the other side of the table. There she saw Ginny laughing with Neville.

"But I though you two were happy?" She almost flicked a food over his face in shock. "I mean of all people, not that I'm saying Neville's – " She stopped when Draco reached their table and Ron stood in front of Draco and blocked his view. He scoffed and reasied at eyebrow at him.

"Oh, calm down, Weasley. I'm just here to talk to your girlfriend." Draco heard Hermione snort. _'Shut up'_ he thought and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"What do you want?" Hermione glared at him for effect.

"Head business, you know the drill. Now, let's go, just bring your food or whatever." Then he went out of the Great Hall.

"See you later guys!" She shouldered her bag and ran fast to catch up to Draco.

When they were already in their dorm, Hermione sat down at the sofa not-so-gracefully. Draco sat opposite her and pulled out a letter from the inner pockets of his robes.

"Brace yourself, Granger, you are not going to like what I'm going to read." He saw her roll her eyes and took a look at the letter herself.

_Dear Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

_Carpe Diem!_

_I am pleased to inform you that starting this Saturday, you are to start teaching Third year students._

_I assume you would still remember that during your Third year here in Hogwarts that the Heads educated you and informed you of the – _

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she read the subject they were supposed to teach. She flushed and dropped the parchment; she did not want to continue reading the letter for she very well remember what the Heads taught them in their Third year.

"No." She said firmly. Draco opened his mouth to argue but Hermione pressed further. "I will not be teaching that! No way in hell am I going to teach that and with _you _of all people! You are just going to embarrass be and make little jokes."

"Oh come on, Granger. Don't you trust me? I _am _your boyfriend after all."

"That is not the point!"

"Either way, we are going to teach the subject whether you like it or not. Maybe it would even be interesting." They went back to the Great Hall just as everyone was going to their first class of the day.

"Oh great," she sighed. "Let's just go directly to the Potion's classroom." Hermione led him by his sleeve so as not to attract suspicions and went off.

---

When they were already in potions class, Hermione sat beside Harry at the back where no one could see and hear them (besides Snape's abnormal hearing).

"You're so early." Harry commented startling Hermione off her thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Why're you so early?" Harry took out his potions book and fixed his hair. He gave up after a couple of sniggers from Hermione.

"We went directly here after our Head's meeting. It was pretty useless to go back to the Great Hall after seeing you go to your respective classes." Hermione shrugged.

Professor Snape went in with his usual 'I-hate-Gryffindors' glare and his dark colored robes. He looked around and glared at Harry who glared back.

"Get your book out and let's get started." This was the part of the class where everyone starting rustling to get their books and cauldrons ready.

"Today, we are to make a potion," He heard someone snort and shot a very dangerous 'Do-that-again-and-I'll-hex-you' look at Dean Thomas. "One spill on a person and it can turn him/her into a very amusing animal. Once the person turns into that animal, it could only talk to one he/she loves." Snape scrunched up his face, looking as if he just swallowed a very bitter lemon.

"And," Snape stressed and everyone sat rod straight. "The animal the person turns into will be the animal the person's true love likes.

"For example, let us say that Mr. Malfoy here got spilled by Mr. Longbottom's potion," At this, Neville whimpered under his gaze. "And Ms. Greengrass here just happened to like roaches."

"Oh, hell no…" Draco groaned.

"Let us say that Mr. Malfoy loves Ms. Greengrass." Many Slytherins snickered here and Greengrass blushed. "Mr. Malfoy, who was spilled by the very clumsy Mr. Longbottom, turns into a roach." Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron gagged.

"Potter!" Every eyes turned to Harry who sat stiffly in his chair, glaring daggers at Snape. "What is your favorite creature?"

"An owl, _sir_"

"An owl? Not a … stag?" Snape sneered at Harry and turned his bat-like self to taunt other students.

"Ms. Granger," Snape turned to her and she just planted herself at her seat.

"A… bird, sir. A yellow canary, to be precise" She raised her chin up at him looking defiant and stared at him straight in the eye. Ron's head whipped to face Hermione remembering their encounter last time she used yellow canary birds. As per usual, Snape sneered, not getting the answer he would like. _'In your face' _Hermione smirked triumphantly.

"What are you looking at? Start working!" Then they began their potion.

Hermione was feeling kind of woozy while she was making her potion. Her head felt heavy and the fumes were blurring her vision. Finally, her body couldn't take it and she fell into the ground.

---

An hour later, Hermione woke due to a very loud snore coming beside her. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Harry leaning in her bed with his chin on his palm, and Ron beside him, snoring. Hermione gave a very un-lady-like snort.

She shook Harry but he didn't wake up. She poked him but still, he woulnd't budge. Hermione got her wand and pointed it at their heads. She whispered '_Aguamenti_' and both boys were soked with water. Ron spluttered and Harry sat, his eyes wide and his hair, for the first since Hermione had since him, was dead flat because of the water. Hermione laughed and both boys glared at her.

"Ha ha, I'm glad you find us amusing, Hermione." Harry said, drying his hair with his wand.

"You are going to pay for that, Hermione!" Ron sputtered, still not getting over the fact that Hermione, _their _Hermione played a prank on them.

"Relax, guys, it was just a harmless prank" Hermione wiped her tears from laughing.

"Whatever." Muttered Ron.

Hermione crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at Ron."Yes, well, because of your loud snores, I woke up earlier than I should've."

"But, Hermione, it's already quarter after lunch. We just visited you after our History of Magic (Ron scrunched up his face here). Ron though that we should take a break from all the rambling of Professor Binns." Harry said now drying his wet clothes.

"Oh, Merlin! I still have class!" Hermione removed the blanket covering her and stood up. She tucker her wand in her robes and picked the books that she was to be using for the class that she and Draco was supposed to teach.

"But, Hermione, it's still lunch!" Ron grumbled, so did his stomach. Hermione only laughed and patted their arms.

"Sorry, guys. But I have class to teach. Third year, remember?" Hermione scowled as realization dawned in their faces. Cries of "Good luck!" could be heard from the both of them as Hermione exited the Hospital Wing.

Hermione was running as fast as she could towards their dormitory. She was hurrying as she kept repeating the same though in her head as though a mantra "_Draco'll kill me!". _She was nearing the portrait hole when she saw a white cat with a green ribbon as its collar, scratching and hissing at the portrait. Hermione slowed down and picked the cat up. The cat scowled (if cats could do that) at her and pointed its paw at the portrait.

"It won't open for me!" The cat and jolted her out of her thoughts because whether this was wizarding world, animals do not speak.

"What the…" she muttered. Hermione recalled the days happenings to see if she could remember anything about a white cat. Then she remembered that day's potion lesson.

'_Once the person turns into that animal, it could only talk to one he/she loves'_

Snape's words kept repeating itself in her head as she stared at the cat. She remembered lying about her favorite type of cat (lying at a professor, a shame!) so that it wouldn't be obvious to whoever loves her.

Hermione stared at the cat's grey eyes, white fur and green ribbon. She thought of the way it wanted to get in the Head's dorm. Then something clicked into her head.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, mouth twitching upwards. She slapped her hand in her mouth to stifle her laughter. She saw the cat scowl and roll its eyes at her.

"Very funny. Now open the portrait hole for me, please?" Draco (the cat) widened its eyes and lowered its ears and it made the most heart-wrenching sight that Hermione has ever seen. She felt herself pouting and eyeing Draco (the cat) softly. She cleared her throat after realizing Draco's plan.

"We have class remember? Let's just start teaching those third year kids about…" Hermione shuddered, even now she cannot stomach the fact that she has to teach _that _to the Third years.

"But how can I when I'm in the body of a furball?" Draco hissed. Hermione chuckled and picked Draco (the cat) up, cradling him in her arms.

"We best get going, I'll just tell them that the Head Boy got dunked in the toilet for being a gentleman." Draco (the cat) bit Hermione's arm playfully and snuggled in the crook of her arm.

"Whatever" He muttered.

* * *

_A.N:_

_What is the secret subject you say? Haha! Look out for the next chapter!_


End file.
